titanswillclashfandomcom-20200215-history
Clarissa
Clarissa is a Spartan girl and twin sister to her brother, Deimos. Growing up in Sparta, she met and befriended Perseus, whom all three shared the dream of rising and fighting alongside the Spartan Army. Though her brother was taken by Ares and Athena, both grew to become strong to one day save Deimos. However, along the way in their future, the Destiny of the Gods would come to have her play a role in them alongside her friend (and secret love) Perseus. Later on, it's discovered that Clarissa and her brother, Deimos, that they are both children of Ares, making her a Demi-Goddess. Characteristics * Name: Clarissa * Aliases: The Blood-Red Warrior, Princess of Warfare, Daughter of Ares * Age: 20 * Hair: Red (in both forms) * Eyes: Green (Yellow in Demi-Goddess form) * Likes: Training, swimming, Weapons training, Perseus (best friend/secret crush), Medusa (loves her witty personality), Chariot Racing, competition, combat * Dislikes: Idiots, losing, Centaurs, Adonis (annoys her so much she wants to kill him... but she can't due to Athens' laws), Bellerophon (formerly) * Family: Ares (Father), Deimos (Brother) Appearance Casual Demi-Goddess Form Spartan Armor Attire Background Personality Clarissa is generally hot-tempered, arrogant, brave, and strong like most of those born of Ares' blood. She is also known as a bully, often dunking new campers' heads in toilets. Well... she used to do it. Clarissa has been shown to have strong feelings for Perseus and shows her kind and caring side to him, even before she kisses him. Clarissa is very proud and defensive of her friends, and often defends others from monsters. She is also defensive and very protective of her good friends, Andromeda and Cassandra after they both gave her some dating advice. Clarissa is a fierce and daring warrior, and is all too aware of this, taking extreme pride to the point of hubris in her own combat skills. She is similar in some ways to Achilles, in the sense that her pride sometimes gets in the way of her good sense. This also makes her extremely similar to her own father, Ares, in that they both value strength as a primary advantage - although, Clarissa does not only rely on strength, and is an extremely charismatic leader who even Perseus recognizes to have inspirational bravery. Clarissa has been shown to have a rebellious personality as well as being strong-willed, short-tempered, impulsive, forceful and quite feisty. She also tends to be tomboyish and violent. She has great love for military weapons and military outfits. Like most girls, she dislikes those sees her naked, with the exception of Perseus. Despite her tough attitude, she is actually quite sensitive and gentle. The taking of her brother, Deimos, affected her greatly. She had cried when they couldn't have done anything. And when Perseus was taken to the mountain due to him not being worthy, she cried even more at night. But she also cries when she was happy to see him again, alive and having proven himself worthy of being a Spartan after he brought back the hide of Death Wolf, Lycanos. Skills/Abilities Powers * Demigoddess Physiology As the daughter of Ares, Clarissa is an exceptional powerful demigoddess, though not on the same level of strength as Perseus or the level of elemental power or skill as Bellerophon. Her powers include: * Pyrokinesis: '''As the daughter of Ares, she can naturally generate and manipulate fire. She could also use it aesthetically to a degree, as her hair is composed of flames in her Demigoddess form. * '''Geokinesis: '''Clarissa also has the ability to manipulate the earth beneath her feet, generating molten rocks from the ground. Skills Equipment * '''Spartan Armor ** Wristwatch Shield ** Spartan Sword * 'Blades of Chaos: '''Forged by the God of War himself within the fires of Tartarus, they are a pair of chained short swords, which became Clarissa's primary weapon after she and Perseus were ambushed by Alrik, King of the Barbarians. Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Cherami Leigh Trivia * The Blades of Chaos, like the Blade of Olympus, came from the video game franchise, ''God of War. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mortals Category:Spartans Category:Demi-Gods Category:Perseus's Love Interests Category:Child of Ares